Los 12 del horóscopo zodiacal y su diosa perdida
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Tohru y Kyo ya son una pareja, estan a punto de marcharse pero el día de la despedida... Tohru es secuestrada por 12 personas y lo más extraño de todo es que la han llamado DIOS!...no solo existen los 12 horóscopos chinos si no que también están los 12 del zodiaco occidental y ellos también tienen una maldición con la que están unidos a su Dios...¿Acaso es Tohru?


Hola bueno este es la primera historia que hago de esta serie que en realidad ame, mi fanfic esta basado en el manga de Fruit Basket más que con el anime, espero que les guste y que cada uno me de su opinión :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1 <span>**

**_"Al fin la encontramos"_**

- Hemos encontrado al fin a la hija de Kyoko Honda!, nuestra diosa al fin estará con nosotros! por fin estaremos de vuelta todos juntos! - Gritaba una chica de cabellos rojos mientras 11 personas más sonreían y lloraban de felicidad.

Un joven de cabellos rubios se acerca y sonríe triunfal mientras la abraza.

-Si cáncer, nuestra diosa volverá, no tenemos tiempo que perder en una hora más iremos por ella ya sabemos donde esta - Dijo con una voz masculina y con la que cualquiera se derretiría.

-Si Leo oni-chan jeje - Asentía la pequeña pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**Mientras tanto con los 12 del horóscopo chino **

- Vamos Tohru apresúrate, por el amor de dios por que eres tan lenta?! - Le gritaba Isuzu a Tohru mientras esta llevaba su equipaje torpemente ya que debía llevar una maleta muy grande con sus cosas por lo que no podía pasar por la puerta -Mooo por que no me dijiste que llevabas tantas cosas?! espera un poco ahora te ayudo - Le decía regañándola mientras se apresuraba a ayudarla.

-Perdón Isuzu-san jeje es que no quería dejar nada olvidado - Se disculpaba mientras trataba de pasar con todas sus cosas

Hoy era el gran día en el cual Kyo se llevaba a Tohru para que fueran a vivir juntos muy lejos de donde estaban todos sus amigos, así que todos los fueron a despedir, los 12 y también Arisa y Hanajima. Era un día muy pacifico Kyo ya tenia todo en la camioneta solo faltaba la fiesta de despedida y al fin se podría ir con su linda y amada Tohru.

-Mooo...realmente tengo planeado mostrarle la foto tuya con kagura a Tohru - Le decía amenazante Momiji a Kyo logrando que este se ponga de piedra.

- PERO SI TU LO PLANEASTE CON KAGURA! YO NO ENGAÑE A TOHRU! - Grito muy fuerte y sonrojado Kyo sin darse cuenta que Tohru había llegado y escuchado lo siguiente "yo engañe a tohru", la chica se puso de piedra y fue entonces cuando un zapato le llego con toda la fuerza a Kyo - ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ISUZU?! - Le grito enojado Kyo pero cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Tohru apunto de llorar y a Isuzu mirándolo con odio

El ambiente se hizo demasiado tenso era obvio que había sido un malentendido pero aun así las gotitas de culpa caían en la cabeza de momiji y de Kyo, todos los demás comenzaron a llegar encontrándose con tal escena por lo que para subir los ánimos los chicos comenzaron a molestar a Kyo, mientras que las demás animaban a Tohru diciéndole que solo era una broma, así estuvieron hasta que pasaron las horas y ya eran las 6 pm por lo que todos entraron a la casa Souma pero justo antes de comenzar la fiesta se dieron cuenta de que faltaban vasos.

-Yo...yo voy a comprar! -Dijo nerviosa Tohru mientras tomaba su cartera y todos le decían a Kyo que la acompañara

-Espera etto...te acompaño - Le dijo sonrojado haciéndola sonrojar también

Ambos asintieron y fueron juntos pero sin tomarse de la mano. Al llegar al supermercado compraron las cosas tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo no había que apresurar las cosas o no al menos por ahora, de camino Tohru sentía la mirada de Kyo por todo su cuerpo y se sonrojo de sobre manera, por lo que suspiro un poco para tranquilizarse

- Kyo-kun yo te creo si tu dices que solo fue una broma de Momiji y de Kagura-san entonces te creo - Le dijo sonriente mientras lo miraba dulcemente, por lo que Kyo no pudo soportar más y la abrazo fuertemente haciéndola sonrojar aun más

-A la única que quiero abrazar es a ti BAKA - Le decía un sonrojado Kyo - No sabes las ganas que siempre tengo de abrazarte, de besarte y sobre todo de hacerte mía - Pronunciaba mientras tomaba poco a poco el rostro de Tohru que ya para que decir que estaba más roja que un tomate - Nunca eh sentido esto por nadie más que por ti, te amo Tohru - Susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de su novia.

Aquel beso era distinto de los otros, este no era el típico beso tierno eh inocente que se daban siempre si no que era uno lleno de pasión, deseo monopolizador, amor y muchos más sentimientos, apenas se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire Kyo volvía a devorar la boca de su novia la cual sentía como las piernas cada vez le temblaban más y más. Cuando de repente alguien interrumpe aquella escena.

-Ejem ejem...oye gato estúpido y ademas pervertido, podrías detenerte y dejar de hacerle eso a Tohru frente a la puerta? - Le decía un sonrojado y molesto Yuki mientras todos los demás miraban curiosos y sonrojados aquella escena.

- ¿¡QUE HACEN AHÍ MALDITOS DESVERGONZADOS!? - Les gritaba muerto de vergüenza Kyo a todos los que estaban ahí.

Tohru se quedo ahí congelada para luego morir de risa mientras veía como su sonrojado y lindo novio se peleaba con Haru, Yuki, Ayame y Shigure los cuales lo molestaban cada vez más con que era un pervertido que se trataba de aprovechar de la pobre eh inocente Tohru. Cuando de repente un rayo cayo cerca de Tohru junto con una tormenta. Todos se quedaron asombrados mientras que Tohru congelada y tirada en el suelo estiraba la mano en busca de la ayuda de su novio.

-TOHRU! - Gritaron todos para levantarse pero fue más rápido su novio el cual cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, se la arrebataron - ¿QUE?! - Dijo enojado mirando quien fue el que aparto a Tohru de su lado pero resivio un puñetazo en respuesta.

- KYO-KUN! - Grito Tohru preocupada para luego mirar a la persona que la tenia entre sus brazos - ¿¡Quien eres?! - Le pregunto entre lagrimas Tohru, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de aquel joven ya que le sonaba de sobremanera.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver mi diosa, aquí estamos sus leales amigos los 12 del zodiaco - Le decía suavemente aquel chico de rubia cabellera mientras le besaba la mano - Hemos venido por usted - Dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarla junto a 11 personas más.

-¿Qu...que...dios? - Se pregunto a si misma Akito la cual miraba atónita lo que ocurría al igual que todos los demás.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!, ¡SUELTEN A TOHRU! - Les grito Kyo enfadado corriendo junto a Yuki para tratar de separar a esos 12 de Tohru pero antes de si quiera acercarse...

-Ustedes viles mundanos no tienen si quiera el derecho de dirijirle la palabra a nuestra diosa, así que lárguense - Les ordeno un chico mientras increíblemente les daba una patada a ambos y haciéndolos chocar contra la pared.

-KYO-KUN, YUKI-KUN! paren por favor, yo no se de que estan hablando - Les rogaba Tohru mientras los miraba pero un chico de cabellos azules se le acerco eh hizo que inspirara un polo extraño el que causo que se desmayara.

-To..Tohru...donde se la llevan hijos de puta? - Les preguntaba adolorido Kyo mientras Kagura lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Aquellas 12 personas solo sonrieron mientras que la abrazan y besaban en la frente al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a nuestra diosa, para que pase la eternidad a nuestro lado - Susurraron todos al mismo tiempo mientras caia otro rayo y desaparecían junto a este.


End file.
